This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. § 119a to Chinese Patent Application No. 201410457864.6, filed on Sep. 10, 2014.
The present disclosure relates to the field of charge protection, and particularly to an information processing method and an electronic device.
Currently, a charge device is charged by a charge adapter connected thereto through a charge cable. With an increase of a battery capacity of an electronic device, an output current of the charge adapter is increased too. In the charge process, once a failure occurs outside of the electronic device, such as the charge cable, a charge cable interface, due to various reasons, it will not be detected by both the electronic device and the charge adapter, which will cause a damage to the electronic device. If there is an information processing scheme in which the charge adapter acquires the charge state of the electronic device in the process of charging to the electronic device so as to lower the output current or even to turn off the output current when the charging to the electronic device is abnormal, the damage to the electronic device will be avoided. However, there is no effective solution to this problem in the related art.